wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ciemną nocą...
Jadąc kiedyś ciemną drogą, depcząc przy tym ciężką nogą pedał gazu, aż jęczało auto co się zarzynało. Ciemną nocą opon pisk, pełen gaz, wiatru gwizd. Nagle cisza. Noc tak czarna i sytuacja ma fatalna. Zgasło auto me kochane, chociaż było wychuchane. Więc hamuję w ciemnym lesie. Wycie wilka wiatr tu niesie. Auto zdechło - ja nieborak. Bo to nie jest dobra pora na spacery lasem nocnym. Mechanik byłby mi pomocny. Radio milczy. Brak zasięgu. Wytrącony byłem z pędu. Wytrącony z równowagi. Nagle zbrakło mi odwagi. Patrzę przed się - Czarna szosa. Miałeś (myślę) pechu nosa by w sytuacji tak fatalnej, tak okropnej i tak marnej mnie postawić. Mnie samego tu zostawić. Wśród gałęzi miesiąc w pełni. Oczy z wolna przyzwyczajam i z ciemnością się oswajam. Sowa huka, coś gdzieś stuka. Trudna sprawa, będę szukał tu pomocy. W lesie pośród ciemnej nocy. Słyszę mruki i sapanie lecz nie zwracam uwagi na nie. Chwytam latarkę podręczną w mej sytuacji dość poręczną. Stawiam trójkąt odblaskowy. Teraz auto mam już z głowy. Widzę światło pośród lasu. Dojście tam nie zajmie czasu mi zbyt wiele. Może tam są przyjaciele. Ludzie dobrzy i pomocni. Albo to złoczyńcy nocni. Ciężka sprawa, mus mi ruszać. Znowu muszę strach zagłuszać. Idę więc ku światłu szybko. Wtem ja patrzę, ono znikło! Co się dzieje? Czary? Dziwy? To jest sen już nieprawdziwy! Patrzę w prawo, ciemno wszędzie. Patrzę w lewo, co to będzie? Słyszę znowu chrobotanie. Zaraz włos mi dęba stanie. W gardle sucho, brak mi tchu, chyba wpadłem w gówno tu! W oka mgnieniu gwiazdy widzę. Las ten chyba znienawidzę. Ktoś mnie z tyłu w łeb uderzył. Gdyby mocniej, już bym nie żył. Czułem chyba, jak mnie nieśli. Lecz ja nie wiem, gdzie zanieśli. To są chyba lochy stare. Sen zamienia się tu w marę. Śmierdzi strasznie, brudno wszędzie. Nikt tu długo żyć nie będzie. Dookoła leżą kości. Rzadko mają tutaj gości. Ślady zębów na piszczelach. Kumulacja strachu teraz. Czoło zimny pot mi zlewa. Już wolałem lasu drzewa. Coś przemyka gdzieś w ciemności. Chrupią połamane kości. Nagle słyszę ludzki wrzask. Czy zastanie mnie tu brzask? Znów mlaskanie i chrupanie. Czy ja stanę się śniadaniem? Głowa boli mnie siarczyście. Mam tam guza oczywiście. Jestem chyba czymś związany. Toż to łańcuch zerdzewiały. Byłem skuty niedokładnie. Uwolniłem się zaradnie. Coś przemyka znów w ciemności. Chrupią pod nogami kości. Łapię topór w trupa wbity. Będę bardzo jadowity. Nie dam się bez walki pożreć. Chcę mieć kiedy indziej pogrzeb. Oczy błyszczą pośród cieni. To stworzenie się nie leni. Skrada się po cichu blisko. Śmierdzi niczym wysypisko. Sapie, parska, pomlaskuje. Już potwora oddech czuję. Choć me serce wali niczym młot, skradam się jak nocą kot. Wącha, wciąga nosem zapach mój. Ściskam topór - będzie bój. Kilka minut tak łazimy. Po tych lochach wciąż chodzimy. Nagle myśl - A to cwaniak. On w pułapkę mnie zagania! Staję w miejscu i nań czekam. Nie zje dzisiaj on człowieka, a przynajmniej nie zje mnie. Lecz czy o tym bestia wie? Słyszę teraz dziki ryk. Potwór skacze ku mnie w mig. Ja toporem zamach biorę i na szczęście w samą porę. Wbijam ostrze prosto w bok. Bestia wykonując skok odsłoniła się troszeczkę, miast poczekać znów chwileczkę. Nie oglądam się za siebie... Biegnę teraz wprost przed siebie. Patrzę - w górę schody. Biegnę, jestem przecież młody. I energii mam pokłady. Teraz już nie jestem słaby. Zastrzyk adrenaliny już dostałem. Gdy tą bestię pokonałem. W mig wybiegam z korytarza. Tam się stwór kolejny tarza we krwi jakiegoś nieszczęśnika. Serce moje ledwo tyka. Łeb podnosi umazany. Zęby szczerzy rozradowany. Patrzę po komnaty ścianach, broni żadnej żem nie znalazł. Lecz co widzę, leżą zwłoki. Rozszarpane mają boki. Widok straszny i okropny. Trup ten będzie mi pomocny. Był to funkcjonariusz prawa. Wyjmę mu pistolet zaraz, co w kaburze ma ukryty. Oręż wszak to znakomity. Bestia widząc mnie już się szczerzy. Wzrokiem mnie łapczywie mierzy. Wstaje z ziemi. Okiem błyska. I wydaje okrzyk z pyska. Ni to ludzki ni potworzy. Jam zaś ogień otworzył. Prosto w głowę strzał oddałem i potwora do piekła wysłałem. Nie zdążyłem się uśmiechnąć słyszę tupot stóp. To potworzy cały lud biegnie ku mnie tu z podziemi. Ja już jestem w budynku sieni. Już do drzwi dopadam ja wyjściowych. Gdy coś przelatuje koło głowy. Wielki topór - jak rzeźnicki przebił wrota niby drzwiczki. Padam na ziemię i na plecach leżąc i do hordy bestii mierząc liczę kule w magazynku w myśli. Oni po mnie przyszli. Stoją na przeciw mnie potwory. Widząc zezwłok zlękły się stwory. Nie wystraszysz ich tak lekko. Ratuj lepiej się ucieczką. Strzelam ostrzegawczo w pierwszego z brzegu. Nie mam szans z nimi w biegu. Powstaję. Kolejny strzał oddaję. Kolejny pada. Ale z prawej coś się skrada. Skacze na mnie z boku potwór. Wyskakuję przez w drzwiach otwór. Wypadam jak dziki na podwórze. Strasznie przy tym kurze. A gdy pył opada znowu na ziemię upadam. Tym razem przygięty siłą. Mam tu niespodziankę miłą. Pośród nocy księżycowej oddział stoi wyborowy. Cały czarny. Uzbrojony. Zdaje się niezwyciężony. Dwóch mnie trzyma. Ja bezwładny. Ich dowódca krzyczy na podwładnych. Idzie do mnie. W górę dźwiga. Kły obnaża. Krew zastyga mi w żyłach. Nie spotkałem ja wampira dotąd nigdy. Spadłem z gówna w widły. Spojrzał na mnie bez uczucia. Rzucił niczym śmieć bez czucia. Mruknął coś i wyjął broń. Wycelował w moją skroń. Wtedy wyskoczyły z dworu bestie. Pomyślałem ja - Nareszcie. Już o mnie zapomniały wampiry, wilkołaki się zdziwiły. Miały zrobić krwawą jatkę wpadły za to tu w pułapkę. Nie czekałem ja efektu starcia tego. Nadstawiałem karku - teraz dość tego. Biegnę przez las. Krzyki i strzały. Odgłos słyszę doskonały. Wycie i dzikie ryki. Nie chce wiedzieć jakie są wyniki. Wyskakuję z drzew na drogę. Prawie se zwichnąłem nogę. Patrzę w koło. Świta z lekka. Czuję zapach świeżego powietrza. W dole drogi auto stoi. Moje. Teraz czy dobiec zdążę się boję. Dopadam drzwi. Otwieram i wsiadam. Przekręcam kluczyk i błagam: Odpal proszę. O nic więcej modłów nie wnoszę. Zapaliło auto sprawnie, jak przed nocą, tak jak dawniej. Gaz do dechy i uciekam. Bez myślenia, ja nie zwlekam. Nie myślałem kto zwyciężył. Już nie będę tędy jeździł. Dość emocji dla mnie już. Będę teraz ostrożniejszy, cóż na przejażdżki czołgiem będę jeździł, albo wcale. I choćby palec świerzbił wziąć kluczki. Nic z tego. Bo ja wilkołaków i wampirów nie lubię koleżanko i kolego. Kategoria:Blantus Kategoria:Wiersze z Tawerny